Lo que significa un beso
by cielphantomville
Summary: La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición.


**Lo que significa un beso**

**Resumen**

_La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición._

**Capitulo Único. **

Jack Frost miro con curiosidad el ceño fruncido de Norte. Estaba revisando la lista de regalos para ese año y ciertamente eran la de los buenos, por ello no supo cómo interpretar aquella mueca agria. ¿Qué le habría incomodado?

Nicolas dio un suspiro hondo. Los niños crecían a pasos gigantescos, cada vez dejaban de creer a menor edad. Perdían aquella inocencia que les permia a ellos permanecer a su lado, tantos años de infancia perdidos por el deseo de crecer, solo para darse cuenta demasiado tarde de aquello que significaba ser niño.

―Tal vez esta sea la última navidad de Emily― dijo con resignación Santa Claus releyendo la carta y sonriendo forzadamente. ―Debo darle un buen regalo que compense este que pide y que no puedo darle.

―¡Como lo sabes? ¿Qué está pidiendo? ―pregunto curioso Jack

―Sabes Jack puedo darle una muñeca, un castillo de juguete o incluso, hadas con alas que se elevan por los aires, pero… ¿Cómo piensa que voy a empaquetar un beso?

―¿Un beso?

―Sí, un beso. Un beso de su artista favorito.

―¿Por qué pediría un beso? Eso no es divertido.

―Porque ya no es una niña. Ahora sus sueños, asombro y luz pertenecen a otra etapa en la cual la magia se ira esfumando.

―¿Y solo por un beso?

―Es más lo que representa.

―¿Cómo es besar? ―Jack intentaba recordar si cuando vivía había recibido alguno. Incluso si su madre tenía la costumbre de darle las buenas noches con uno pero, no logro traer nada de su memoria.

―Pues depende de quién te lo de.

Nicolás miro con picardía al adolecente que era el guardián de la alegría. Jack quizá había muerto antes de conocer la maravillosa sensación de estar enamorado. Pero eso no quería decir que ahora siendo un espíritu no pudiera sentir ese cariño, aunque… ¿Quién podría atraer la atención de joven tan inquieto?

El ruso sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea. De un movimiento rápido atrapo entre sus grandes manos los brazos del joven y sin más lo acerco para cual rayo plantarle un beso casto sobre la cabeza.

Jack rio divertido.

―Y que te ha parecido? ―la alegría usual del guardián del asombro se dejaba ver en su gran sonrisa.

―Tu barba hace cosquillas. ― Contesto el albino sin parar de reír.

―Entonces no soy el indicado.

Jack levanto una ceja dudoso, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

―Jack, cuando sientas que todo desaparece, que tu estomago revolotea como gorrión en pleno vuelo y que tu corazón explota de alegría, ese día conocerás lo que significa un beso real.

Jack torció la boca no muy seguro de haber entendido. Luego algo asalto sus pensamientos, una ocurrencia divertida con la que podría lograr saber eso que describa Norte. Nicolás tuvo escaso segundos para darse cuenta que acaba de cometer un error, porque la chispa jovial en los ojos azules solo podían pronosticar un enorme dolor de cabeza para los demás.

―Gracias, nos vemos. ―Grito su despedida incluso antes de ver como Norte abría al boca, seguramente para frenar cualquier impulso de aquel chiquillo.

Norte meneo la cabeza y sin más se limitó a olvidar lo sucedido, si alguien preguntaba quién fue el causante de la ocurrencia catastrófica de Jack él se lavaría las manos.

[…]

Jack diviso a lo lejos el castillo de Hada de los Dientes. Sin más se apresuró a aterrizar dentro, sus dientes blancos mostraron una sonrisa deliciosa que derritió a más de una de las pequeñas ayudantes emplumandas.

―Jack. ―Saludo Feliz Hada de ver a su frio amigo.

―Hola. ¿Cómo has estado? ―Pregunto cortes sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Atareada como siempre, pero dime ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ― Ella lo miraba suspicaz y luego le vino a la mente aquello que quizá había traído al espíritu invernal. ―¡Oh! ―dijo en un grito ahogado. ―¿Cómo lo supiste? Pensé que…

―Saber ¿Qué?

―Hoy recogí el ultimo diente de leche de Jamie.

―Pero eso quiere decir que… Espera. Fuiste personalmente por él.

―Si, después de todo era el último. Y… bueno Jamie tardo varios meces en ponerlo bajo su almohada hasta creí que… espera. ¿No lo sabias?

―No. ―Contesto con tristeza. Jamie estaba alejándose lentamente de su niñez se alejaba de él. Meneo la cabeza alejando la tristeza, ya le aria una visita a su luz para recriminarle no haberle dicho de eso. Por ahora se contentaría con incomodar a Hada. ―Oye, Hada. ―llamo recuperando su tono pícaro. ―¿Me darías un beso?

Se escuchó varias exclamaciones, y más de una ayudante se desmayó. Hada sintió la sangre subirle al rostro y hasta podría jurar que perdió varias plumas de la impresión.

―¡Solo es un beso!

Hada enrojeció aún más. ¿Cómo podía pedir algo como eso tan a la ligera?

―Norte me dio uno.

―¡Que! ―Exclamo escandalizada. ―Pero… ―Casi tartamudeo.

―Sí, y sentí cosquillas.

Ella ladeo la cabeza sin comprender. ¿Qué clase de beso le había dado para provocarle cosquillas?

―Puedes dármelo donde mejor te parezca.

Con algo de duda ella se acercó y le planto un suave y tímido beso en la mejilla.

Jack apenas la sintió alejarse suspiro defraudado. ―Tampoco eres tú.

Ahora estaba aún más confundida. ¿Que no era quién? Y así se lo hizo saber. Si esta era una tomadura de pelo por parte del albino pensaba usar su barita para darle una buena reprimenda.

―Nada. Bueno me voy.

―Jack. ¿A qué estás jugando?

―No estoy jugando, estoy buscando un tesoro. ―Jack comprendió bien la mueca en el rostro de su amiga y compadeciéndose le explico. ―Veras…

Cuando Jack termino de hablar Hada estaba más tranquila aunque un poco decepcionada. Ahora ya no sabía si debió dárselo en la mejilla o debió aprovechar la oportunidad para besar al muchacho. Meneo la cabeza, era una tontería porque sabía que cuando eres ese ser especial a si solo sea en la mejilla tu corazón palpita como loco, basta un solo roce para mandarte a las nubes y en definitiva ella no tenía ese poder en el gélido guardián.

Con una sonrisa algo triste despidió al muchacho. Esperaba que encontrar rápidamente lo que buscaba.

[…]

Conejo casi dio un salto hacia atrás cuando escucho aquella petición descabellada por parte de aquel insolente. ¿Estaría demente?

―Vamos Conejito, es solo un beso.

―No. ―Contesto rotundo dando media vuelta, tenía cosas que tender y no pensaba perder el tiempo en cuestiones triviales como eran las ocurrencias de ese niñito malcriado. ―Vete a molestar a alguien más.

―Y lo pienso hacer, pero quise comenzar con mis más allegados.

―Entonces porque no vas con Jamie. Pasas más tiempo con él que haciendo tus deberes.

―¡Oye! ―se indignó. ―No te metas con eso. Mientras no me retrase en las nevadas y cumpla con mi obligación de guardián no tendría porque importe donde paso el resto de mi tiempo. O será que ¿estas celoso?

―Serás…

―Solo es un beso. Que más te da regalarme esa muestra de cariño cuando te la pasas dando millones de huevos en pascua. Yo solo te pido uno.

―No tienes idea de lo que significa dar un beso. Para mí no es solo un acto. Se entrega demasiado de uno en él.

Jack lo miro asombrado por la forma en que hablaba el guardián de la esperanza. Quizá no le había dado la suficiente importancia, ¿sería que había ofendió a Hada al pedirle uno? Pero Norte pareció feliz de regalarle uno. ―Entonces no todos son lo mismo. ―Susurro agobiado de haberse propasado con sus amistades.

Conejo dio un suspiro más tranquilo de ver que de hecho las intenciones de Jack eran bastante inocentes. ―Por supuesto que no. Dijiste que Norte te lo dio en la cabeza. ―Jack asintió. ―Ese sería el de un padre a un hijo. Hada en la mejilla. ―otra aceptación por parte del albino que parecía cada vez más interesado en la explicacion. ―Ese correspondería a la de una amiga o hermana.

―¿Y tú donde me lo darás?

―Yo no te daré nada. Vete.

―No seas tacaño. Además bien puedes decirme lo que significa.

―Te voy a dar algo mejor.

Jack estiro el cuello y las manos como esperando que Conejo sacara de solo Lunar sabe dónde un gran obsequio.

―Una pista.

El albino resoplo desilusionado. Rodo los ojos y acepto.

―¿Aceptarías que te besaran en los labios?

Jack dio un paso atrás. Ahora que hacia memoria había estado seguro que tanto Hada como Conejo jamás le darían un beso en aquella zona. Con Norte no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo pero bueno, tampoco lo creía capaz. Era como si en su interior supiera de antemano que ellos no podían, o no tenían el derecho de besar sus labios.

Conejo sonrió por el desconcierto del otro, acaba de dar en el clavo.

―No es necesario andar por ahí pidiendo besos, cuando eres tu quien mejor sabe, no de quien quiere recibirlo, sino a quien quieres dárselo.

Jack enrojeció hasta sus hebras plateadas. Y Conejo se carcajeo. A veces Jack era tan infantil como cualquiera de los niños a los que cuidaba.

―Y por si aún tienes curiosidad, quizá si me dignara a besarte seria en la frente. Como los que dan los hermanos mayores.

Jack sonrió aun avergonzado y con un movimiento de su mano se despidió, ya no quería pensar más en besos.

[…]

Jamie se restregó las manos para ganar un poco de calor, la tarde estaba enfriando signo inequívoco de la proximidad del invierno. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en sus delicadas facciones de pre-adolecente. Ahora con quince años James Bennett era un joven castaño de mirada alegre y vivaz capaz de atraer la mirada de casi cualquiera, su brillo inocente lo convertía en una estrella capaz de iluminar una estancia completa.

Con rapidez entro a la casa, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto para lanzar su mochila. Se colocó una chamara y salió con la misma velocidad impaciente rumbo a cierto lago no muy lejos de ahí. Una vez ahí se dispuso a recoger varios tipos de hojas, las cuales pensaba utilizar para cierto proyecto de arte, porque su meta era exentar si no todas, si la mayoría de sus materias para estar libre en cuanto viera caer la primera nevada, porque eso quería decir que Jack no tardaría en llegar y no desperdiciaría ni un solo segundo de estar con él debido a la aburrida escuela. No señor.

Jamie dio un grito cuando sus pies perdieron de un segundo a otro el piso. Mientras se elevaba ubico rápidamente al motivo de su improvisado vuelo. Jack le sonreía muy contento de su logro elevándose con rapidez.

―Nunca me dijiste que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas. ―Se mofo.

―No le tengo miedo a las alturas. ―Afirmo intentando asirse de alguna parte del cuerpo de su amigo. ―Pero por una extraña razón si le tengo terror a los tipos que pueden volar, congelar gente y aparecen de repente.

Jack rio antes de dejarse caer en picada arrastrando con él a Jamie.

El castaño volvió a gritar y sin pensarlo sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Jack. El albino casi jadeo de la impresión, era la primera vez que tenía a Jamie de esa manera, tan cerca. Detuvo su caída libre para bajar flotando suavemente hasta el suelo. Una vez en el piso Jamie se negaba a soltarse y Jack no estaba seguro si deseaba alejarlo.

―Jamie. ―Llamo lo más dulcemente que pudo, quizá esta vez sí se había sobre pasado con su broma.

En un instante perdió el tibio calor que el cuerpo del castaño desprendía, Jamie no lo miraba; en su lugar se limitó a palmear su pecho y parte de su rostro.

―Sigo vivo. ―Dijo en un susurro.

―Claro que sí. Yo no…

Y no término de hablar cuando se vio derribado, sentado encima de él Jamie comenzaba un ataque de cosquillas.

―Como te atreves a meterme esos sustos.

Reclamaba mientras sus manos pronto encontraban los puntos sensibles del guardián. Jack no podía ni intentar disculparse debido las risas que salían sin control. Amaba esa familiaridad entre ellos, la misma que era como una droga. Una necesidad implícita a la cual no deseaba renunciar, esa que lo hacía regresar a esa parte del mundo con tanta frecuencia que hasta Conejo estaba enterado. Había pasado mucho desde que dejo las excusas tontas, ahora solo se limitaba a visitar a Jamie en cualquier momento libre que tuviera.

Jack sintiendo las fuerzas abandonarlo debido a la risa pero logro, no con poco esfuerzo, dar la vuelta a la situación, dejando a Jamie bajo su cuerpo para comenzar a aplicar la misma tortura.

―¡Ya! Basta. ―Pedía el castaño completamente exhausto y jadeante.

Al fin Jack decidió dar por terminada su pequeña guerra dejándose caer junto a él. Jamie respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas tenían un tinte carmín que lo hacía lucir tremendamente adorable. Sus cabellos castaños se perdían entre la hojarasca otoñal, sus largas pestañas abanicaban sensualmente mientras sus carnosos y sonrosados labios se mantenían entre abiertos como una invitación a ser degustados.

Entonces recordó:

Que no era cuestión de pedirlo, sino a quien quieres dárselo.

―Jamie. ―Susurro sin poder creerse aquello que estaba más claro que él agua.

El castaño volvió su rostro al escuchar su nombre regalándole en el proceso una brillante sonrisa al guardián. Jack sintió su corazón detenerse para luego comenzar un bombeo frenético ante la imagen que representaba aquel niño, que ya no lo era, y que representaba tanto para él. Era su luz, su fe y su esperanza, incluso su alegría.

Con ligereza levanto medio cuerpo para colocarse de costado y estar a pocos centímetros sobre el rostro de su amigo. Las palmas de sus manos cosquillaban y sudaban, y daba gracias de estar tumbado sobre el suelo porque no estaba seguro de que sus piernas lograrían sostenerle debido a los nervios que sentía. Aun así sus labios vibraban ansioso, deseos de tocar los contrarios. Era tanto su anhelo que sin pensarlo se inclinó y tomo aquello que a sus ojos se le ofrecía como el más grato de los placeres.

Fue un roce apenas, un toque tímido de labios, pero lo suficiente para enviar una agradable corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y hacerlo temblar ante el delicioso sabor que acaba de impregnarse en su boca.

Jack sonrió, sus ojos azules no podían estar más embelesados pues Jamie enrojecía de pena e intentaba cubrirse con la palma de la mano la boca. Acaba de dar y robar un primer beso y… era la gloria.

―Jamie. ―Susurro quedito junto a su oído abrazando al castaño como deseando atraparlo para evitar escapara.

―Jack― contesto el castaño enroscando como hace unos minutos sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino.

¿Esto era a lo que deseaba aquella niña cuando pidió por regalo un beso? Ahora comprendía mejor porque lo ansiaba, pero… si su Jamie también comenzaba a conocer esos deseos pronto él… y lo miro aterrado casi esperando verlo levantarse y pasar de él sin verlo, sin reconocerlo o recordarlo.

―Jack. ¿Qué sucede? ―Los ojos color caoba reflejaban el desconcierto y el temor.

―Jamie. ―Llamo apretándolo más contra su pecho. ―Promete que nunca dejas de creer. Que siempre podrás verme.

―Jack no puedo prometerte eso.

Jack levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, dolido y destrozado. Aun así con la esperanza de que Jamie anexara algo más.

―Lo que sí es: No importa lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos. ―Jamie entrelazo su mano con la del gélido espíritu. ―Y estoy seguro de que ya encontraremos una forma para arreglar ese pequeño problemita de mi mortandad.

Jack rio abrazando efusivamente a su luz. Jamie tenía razón, ya encontraría la forma de evitar perderlo porque estaba dispuesto incluso a dejar de ser un espíritu con tal de permanecer a su lado.

―Jamie. Me regalas un beso.

Jamie lo miro sin entender a qué venia esa petición cuando ya lo había hecho.

―Solo a ti te permitiré besarme en los labios.

Jamie rio y sin más complació al que de ahora en adelante ya no sería su amigo. Por su parte Jack solo podía agradecer su suerte y a ese carta. ¿Qué era un beso? Ahora si podía decirlo, un beso es la marca de propiedad sobre la persona que amas.

Fin.


End file.
